fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Stein
Elizabeth Stein is the older sister of Hugh Stein and Jameson Stein and a division commander of the Custody Enforcement Unit in the Rune Knights. She is currently in charge of two units due to a shortage of capable mages. In the past Elizabeth used to work under Celestial Dawn's S-Class mage, Ryian Steele during his time as a Rune Knight, and still keeps in contact with him from time to time. Appearance Elizabeth is a relatively tall woman, standing at just a few inches above her younger brother Jameson, with reddish-pink hair that ends below her shoulders. Her eyes are a reddish-brown color that occasionally glimmer with what some people describe as "energy of the soul". Her attire is formal like her brother Jameson in that she wears a red vest over a white blouse along with a red miniskirt and a pair of black high heeled shoes. In contrast to her formal appearance, Elizabeth wears a pair of black and silver retractable gauntlets that are usually seen in the form of two bracelets around her wrists. Personality Befitting her position as a division commander, Elizabeth has what could be called a bossy temper. Easily angered Elizabeth is best described as easily irritable, a trait those under her command believe she picked up from her former mentor, Ryian Steele, and a somewhat difficult person to become acquainted with. Hard on those she leads, Elizabeth is a strict leader expecting her troops to be the best, an idea that has grown even more due to being put in charge of two squads of 25 members. Off duty however, Elizabeth is less stressed out and commanding, preferring to keep to herself and read a book. History Equipment Magic Gauntlets: '''Elizabeth owns a pair of gauntlets created by the scientists of the Magic Council to help her overcome her muscle weakness during combat. The gauntlets were made to magically amp her muscles to allow her to perform feats on the same level as other mages. The gauntlets also provide Elizabeth with a personal shield that is activated when the gauntlets are brought together, activating the '''Rune Magic engraved on them to form the necessary sentence structure. Swords: 'Thanks to her connection to the Magic Council, Elizabeth has numerous swords in her possession, ranging from standard straight swords, rapiers, short swords, katanas, longswords, etc, giving Elizabeth plenty of tools to use in a fight. Magic & Abilities '''Above Average Strength: '''As a division commander, Elizabeth was trained by some of the best mages in the Rune Knights, more so than other commanders due to her condition. Her above average strength is only achievable thanks to the use of her various armors, specially designed training, and the aid of Lacrima embedded gauntlets. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Elizabeth is remarkably fast in battle, known to leaving after-images in her wake, confusing her opponents as to where she is among the speed clones. Coupled with her impressive display of swordsmanship, Elizabeth is capable of fighting off multiple opponents though she can only maintain the level of speed necessary to stave off multiple opponents for so long due to her medical condition. '''Mediocre Endurance & Durability: '''Despite being a powerful mage, Elizabeth has a poor degree of endurance and moderate durability. Because of hypokalemia (low levels of potassium), Elizabeth suffers from muscle weakness that stops her body from exerting the necessary level of resistance against external forces. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''In an effort to compensate for her medical condition, Elizabeth learned the art of swordplay and naturally excelled at it. Because of her muscle weakness, Elizabeth tailored her swordsmanship towards more precise and accurate strikes to make up for her usual lack of strength. Combined with her speed, Elizabeth is more than capable of trading blows with her opponents for a time. 'The Knight '( 騎士 (ザ・ナイト), ''Za Naito): This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. '''Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Trivia * The description of some of Elizabeth's magic is taken directly from the mother wiki , all credit goes to them. * Elizabeth's gauntlets are heavily inspired by Basque Grand's alchemy gauntlets from FMA, minus the transmutation aspect they possess. Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Rune Knight Category:Magic Council